1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a unique slingshot specially adapted for propelling fragile pellets, balls or the like which contain game scent in liquid, powered or solid form, colored liquid such as paint or the like, and which easily breaks apart on impact to thereby disperse the liquid at a target site. Such pellets can be used, e.g., to hold and dispel game scent, food scent, cover scent, or the like within a desired hunting area.
2. Prior Art
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,311 B1, and with respect to the need for a truly functional scented pellet delivery device, “Conventional methods of applying game scent, require a hunter to walk to a given location and apply the scent by tying a scent-laden strip of cloth to a tree or bush or by actually applying the scent to active scrapes or rubs. This method requires the hunter to walk to each location to be scented. This causes human scent, which repels game, to be left across the area traversed including possibly the game trail. As such, this method has the potential of repelling, as opposed to attracting game.”
Further in this regard, prior game scent filled pellets which are intended to break apart upon striking a target such as, e.g., a tree, branch, stump, ground or leafy bush, must be highly fragile such that impact of the pellet against a bush or the like which has a lot of “give” will still shatter the pellet.
Many pellet delivery devices have been suggested in the literature regarding game scented pellets, including a slingshot (see U.S. 2003/0034019 A1), however, no slingshot structure in particular, or other delivery device is known to the art which can fire highly fragile pellets—consistently—without premature breakage of the pellet. In this regard, e.g., when a fragile pellet is placed in the pouch of a slingshot and the pouch squeezed during cocking (stretching) of the firing bands, the sideways finger pressure on the pouch can easily rupture the pellet—before it is even fired.
Some of the game scents, for example, which can be contained in such pellets or balls include doe estrous, doe, buck, fox, rabbit, skunk or elk urine.